


Family

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [21]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not all cases end well.
Series: writer's month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Family

‘Family of Angus Macgyver?’

Jack gets up out of his chair, ‘that would be me.’

‘Right, I understood that you are Mister Macgyver’s medical proxy?’

‘That’s right. How is he?’

‘As you know, mister Macgyver was brought in seriously injured. We managed to stabilize him before surgery but there is still a possibility that we need to amputate his leg. We will need you to sign the informed consent form. I promise we will do everything in our power to keep it, but if it comes to saving his leg or…’

‘than you amputate. Where do I sign?’

The doctor shows the spot and Jack puts down his signature.

‘Do whatever you need to save his life.’

‘We will. I will be back when I have more information.’

‘Thank you.’

After the doctor leaves, Jack lets himself fall into one of the chairs. All he can do know is wait.


End file.
